


Breaking the Rules

by Arel_Rhink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: College, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/pseuds/Arel_Rhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett sneaks out after curfew to talk to Link.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> written for fromsmallvilletosuperman on tumblr!

Link heard a thud against his dorm room window. Startled and confused, the tired brunet dragged himself out of his bed and peered out his second story window. At first, he couldn’t see anything. It was pitch-black outside and he wasn’t wearing his glasses. Suddenly, a stick came out of the darkness and slammed against the strong glass, knocking poor Link off his feet. He rolled his window open, trying to get a better look.

“Hello?” he whispered loudly, calling into the night.

“Link!! It’s me, buddy!” Another soft voice called.

“Rhett?? Dude, it’s past curfew! What’re you doing out of your dorm?!”

“I wanted to come see you!” Link looked around outside his window, trying to focus on the closed gates. “Could you key me in?” Rhett called, waving his arm to help Link see him.

“What if an RA comes or a guard catches you?” Link whispered, a bit louder than he had been before. As much as he would love for his best friend to spend the night with him in his dorm, he didn’t want to get him in trouble.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not gonna happen. Now let me in!”

Link huffed to himself at the stubbornness of his friend. “Fine! But you gotta be quiet!” He left his building keycard in his room, since he wasn’t planning on going outside. The sleepy brunet quietly rushed out with his room keys, hands and knees jittering like crazy as he snuck through the silent halls and down the old, carpeted steps. He spotted the tall, skinny figure outside the glass doors. As he pushed one of the doors open, Rhett pulled Link outside, pressing the smaller man up against him for a surprise kiss. Link’s eyes widened immensely, completely taken off-guard from the action. His mouth felt like it was moving all on its own against Rhett’s soft, velvety lips. The tall blonde released him and sunk his dilated stare into Link’s also darkened eyes.

“I had to do it,” Rhett whispered. “I couldn’t sleep until I got it out of my system.” Link stared, still transfixed, at his best friend. “Did… Did you like it?” Rhett took a small step closer to his friend as heat crept onto his shadowed face. Link slowly nodded in return, slowly fluttering his eyes to a close as Rhett leaned back down for more. Once their lips separated once more, Rhett whispered, “I’ll see you tomorrow…” and then darted off to his own building. Once he was out of sight, Link chuckled and turned back to the front door. His muscle memory immediately went to his pocket for his keycard… but it wasn’t there. He suddenly recalled leaving it on his desk. In his room. Which was locked.

“Shoot.”


End file.
